masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fist
Talking to Fist in Mass Effect 2 I haven't really played Mass Effect 1 as much as the Second, so I forgot that you can spare Fist, I didn't know that he could be seen in the Second game as well. Has anyone ever tried to talk to him in ME2, Whilst Tali is in the squad? You'd expect she would have something to say to him considering he tried to get her killed. Kastrenzo 16:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Good question. Ive always spoken to him before horizon, so i really dont know.BeoW0lfe 16:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I have, but it was one of my very early playthoughs. I finished that one in March of 2010. I don't recall Tali having any UD, but again, it's been a while. Lancer1289 18:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Fist's Armor When I played Mass Effect 1 for the 3rd or 4th time, i noticed that Fist appears to be wearing Colosus line armor. However, his shields should be much higher if this is the case. Should this be added to a trivia section on the main Fist page? ColosusX N7 :The problem is that we don't know it is Colossus armor. Lancer1289 22:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :True, though I compared it to mine during the conversation with him in Mass Effect 1. If his armor isn't Colosus line, its a great (volus) knock-off ColosusX N7 Fist not appearing in Mass Effect 2 I've encountered the strangest bug. I can hear First bragging on and on in the lower Afterlife, but he's not actually physically present where he's supposed to be. There's just the disembodied voice. Fist in ME3 Here's a direct link to the MP3 file. At 5:18 they start talking about Fist and the plot flags about him that carried forward. It sounds like there was supposed to be some sort of clickable indication on him to point him out, but it got left out. Trandra (talk) 04:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The Money! Anytime I play I usually kill Fist to get the money from Wrex afterwards, he rewards you to be fair. Does he do this anyway, if you don't kill him? How much is it, does it level? It's been a while. :I was intrigued by your comment, as I can't seem to find any of these details mentioned on related articles, so I spent a couple hours to find out. In short, to progress through the mission Expose Saren, you are required to complete at least one of the two sub-missions; talk with Harkin to find Garrus, or talk with Barla Von to find Wrex. After completing either, or both, the fight at Chora's Den will trigger, and immediately after dealing with Fist, I received 140 XP and 50 Cred (@lvl7 - the reward may or may not be lvled, though as I was receiving 14 XP from most enemies, I'm assuming the XP reward is; Qty 10 of market-value XP). No other variables seemed to impact these figures, such as squad composition or Fist's fate. :However, you can obviously choose to avoid one of the two sub-missions, and either NPC will be found later at C-Sec near the Alliance Docking Bay elevator; Wrex appearing there immediately after rescuing Tali (bypassing the nearby conversation he had with C-Sec personnel), while Garrus appears after Shepard is inducted into the Spectres (bypassing the shootout at the Med Clinic). The later (Garrus) has a relatively plain explanation, simply stating he resigned from C-Sec, while the former (Wrex) has a rather unique conversation with Shepard, involving - among other things - the bounty on Fist, which he gives to Shepard whether or not you executed Fist, as Wrex assumes Fist died ...is this what you're referring to OP? - if so, I received 280 Cred (@lvl8 - again, the reward may or may not be lvled). An interesting find to be sure, though a relatively insignificant reward, with no other benefit (XP, morality points, etc.). Alternatively, if you're talking about any potential variance in the reward after rescuing Tali, that'll have to wait. I'll leave it to others to improve the related articles with this data... Dsurian (talk) 11:32, May 13, 2019 (UTC)